<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Way or the Highway by Pugperson99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342187">My Way or the Highway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99'>Pugperson99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Way or the Highway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter slowly brought the car to a stop, the roadblock in front of them being impossible to drive past. He sent a worried glance to Kurt who sat in the passenger seat. Two of the armed men walked up to the car, pointing their guns menacingly at the pair. They ripped open the car doors, yanking them both out of the car, “On your knees, mutants.” They kneeled next to each other, facing the blockade of town's people. </p><p>“Come on, we can talk this out,” Peter tried, attempting to stand. The man next to him hit him over the head with the butt of his gun, causing him to fall to the ground. Kurt helped him to his knees, keeping a hold of his hand. The man pressed the gun into his temple, daring him to say another word. The head honcho man went on a rant about how ‘mutants were ruining the world’ and how ‘it was his job to rid the world of them’, basically the usual anti-mutant spiel. Peter turned to Kurt, tuning out the random hillbilly. “Baby,” He whispered, quiet enough so Kurt was the only one who could hear him, “I love you.”</p><p>Kurt’s tail wrapped itself around his thigh, “I love you too, Liebe.” Peter heard the man yell, and the gun was pushed harder into his temple, he felt Kurt squeeze his hand tighter. Peter pulled Kurt into a hug, trying to shield him from the inevitable gunshots. There was a bang and then there was nothing.</p><p>A few hours later a frantic Charles and Erik stumbled upon the abandoned car, instantly recognizing it as the one the couple took out on their date. They quickly got out of their own car, Erik helping Charles into his wheelchair as fast as he could. They rushed over to the car to check for the missing kids, only to stop short when they saw what lay in front of the car. The limp bodies of the two boys. The world shook at the death of the two mutants.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>